Secret Story of Secretiveness
by GameFreakimage
Summary: Because I for some reason really want to share some of this with you guys, here is something I will be working on in the near/far future. Don't expect more than two/three uploads for this until I get around to this project, which I will then properly fill out this information.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This is just a little teaser I'm uploading to show you guys because I'm just that excited about it. Any spoilers that exist in the vanilla copy have been edited in this copy. But if any of you guess what it is, don't do it in the review section, I want it to be somewhat of a surprise for veyone when this story eventually comes to light. There will be one more upload after this one, though. If everything goes according to my plan and expectations, this story should begin sometime early next year or late this year. you don't have to read this unless you want to, so feel more than free to skip it.

* * *

Within one of the deserts of P, in a large temple, a child is being born in the impenetrable darkness of a ceremonial room. The room is large and made from marble tile and brick stacked next to and on top of the other, with only lines of pillars on the exterior lining of the temple holding the roof atop. The room is shrouded in darkness, with only a line of candles slowly melting down to their wick, their trial leading to the altar where the birthing is taking place. Upon the altar, a single stone table rests, with the symbol of an ancient cult engraved atop its surface. The symbol depicts a six-eyed image, with three eyes on the left and three eyes on the right side. The eyes seem to glare their way into the soul of whomever views it. Two single lines, starting from the highest eye from each side travel downwards, connecting them all together as the line eventually bend and begin to inter-cross. Blood stains have long since seeped into the table and have splotched the area in a grotesque display.

Atop the table is a single woman, accompanied only by a few handmaidens and servants as they assist her in delivering her child. The woman has gorgeous, long dark-brown hair, the color highly reminiscent of chocolate. Her eyes, shut hard from the pain, are an electric blue. A simple white sleeveless ceremonial gown drapes over her body as she clutches one of her handmaiden's arms as she cries out in pain. Tears of pain and exhaustion run down her face, mingling with her sweat as it travels down her face, neck, and arms. They have all been here for the past day, the woman's contractions becoming shorter in length with each passing minute before she was rushed to the temple. Soon, the next heir to the blood of their God, will be born. The woman let out another gasp as she takes in as much breath as she possibly can before pushing with her stomach with as much strength as she can. Eventually, the sound of a newborn child screaming fills the air of the temple as the servants quickly take the child and begin to clean the newborn after its arrival from the woman's womb. The child is a boy.

One of the handmaidens, her job now done, separates from the group and runs down the temple's steps to its base, kneeling before a man patiently awaiting her report in the dusty sand.

The man's skin is a dark ebony, allowing him to seamlessly blend into the night air. His black hair is long, and unkempt, flowing down just short of his shoulder blades. A mustaches and goatee blend together as they travel down his chin, forming a small beard. His eyes, even his corneas, are blood red. His nails are long and sinister, adding to his already unnatural appearance. He wears a long robe made with a dark purple and black dyed into the design. The chest area of his clothes is cut off, revealing the same mark on the stone table tattooed onto his chest, but in a golden yellow. A long cowl is draped along his shoulder, also sharing the same design scheme as his robe, though he would wear it over his head to keep the sand from his eyes, he doesn't. The sand remains a distance away from his eyes by the means of some invisible force.

"What news have you?" the man asks with a voice similar to that of a snake when it has begun to hiss.

"It is a healthy boy, sire" the handmaiden informs him as he continues to kneel.

"Fool!" the man spits at her, "I care not of its gender! Tell me; does it have the mark?!"

"N-no, sire" the handmaiden stutters, "It may be a few years until it surfaces?"

"Hmp," the man scoffs, "I shall inspect the newborn myself then."

Without another word, the man begins to hastily walk up the steps leading to the temple. The man was bubbling with anticipation. H simply must know if this one would be the one chosen by their God as their savior.

As the man began to walk down the path still illuminated by the ever dying candles, he stopped just next to the table. Before him laid the sight of his wife cradling their newborn son in her arms, as if it was the most precious gift to have ever been granted to her. She appeared to be greatly exhausted from the birth. No matter, if she wasn't dead, she would be fine by the morrow. His wife looked up to him with a gleeful tinkle in her eye. He only stared down at her as if contemplating whether she had been a suitable choice.

"Isn't he beautiful?" his wife asks as she raises the newborn up for him to take into his arms.

Gently, the man takes the infant and looks into his eyes; a calm brown. The man removes the blanket covering the child and observes him from all angles, hoping to hind the mark that hadn't existed on any before him. Nothing. With a frustrated snarl, he covers the child up again and returns him to his wife.

"He has no mark" the man states bitterly.

"Just because he was born with no mark does not mean it will never surface" his wife points out.

"If the tales hold true, if it does not surface by his tenth birthday, he is not to be the chosen one," the man recounts, "That is precious time that must be waited out before an answer is reached."

The man's eyes filled with a fanatical desire. His wife looked on towards her husband's gaze and then looked back onto her newborn child. A seed of fear and fire burrowed into her heart. It was a feeling she had never before experienced. Her child wouldn't be a pawn of some destiny if she would ever have anything to do with it. He child would live in the sun of a bright world, and no one would ever have the power to say otherwise. She saw a darkness within her husband that she had never seen before. It bore the sign of death and decay. It was a look she had grown up with from all of those a part of their religion. But now, it felt nothing but wrong and alien.

"…Ennius…" the woman said at last after a moment of silence, "His name will be Ennius."

"So it shall be…" the man agrees with an angry sigh, "I look forward to the coming years…"

The man stretches out his hand and summons a portal of darkness. He slowly walks through the portal before it dissolves behind him, leaving his wife and newborn son alone with the remaining servants. His time to play his true role as a father and leader of their cult would wait until the child came of age. It would only be a matter of time.

After caring for her son for the first few precious weeks of his life, his mother came to a final conclusion; he would be fated to be nothing more but the next step for their plan. He deserved better from her than the world of trouble he would find himself a part of. No matter what the cost to her own well-being, his would forever outweigh her own. A life full of friends and comrades was the life he deserved. So in the dead of night, when not a soul was either around or awake near his bed chamber, she scooped him into her arms and fled.

The following day, an enraged former-husband would be given the news that she had run off with their son. It would take as many years as it needed, but he would find him. And he would be brought back into the G to play his part in destiny.

Eight years later…

"_Come on, M!"_ the voice of a green-haired girl commands as she looks upon the boy, _"Up on your feet! One more round!" _

"_Ugh…" _a figure less voice answers her, _"Alright, but please, no more after this?"_

"_No promises!" _the girl tells the boy,_ "You know full well I won't go easy on you. If you're learning, you're learning the old-fashioned way!"_

The scene that plays out in the boy's dream in one similar to the ones he had had every night for the past few years. Every night, he would memorize the moves the girl showed in his dreams and practiced them with all his heart. Though, whenever he awoke from these dreams, he would never be able to remember the exact face of the girl, or the name she kept using to refer to him as he received his lessons in swordplay.

Slowly opening his eyes, Ennius rises from his bed and peers out of his small bedroom window. The sun is barely past the horizon. It's not even morning, but Ennius can no longer fall back asleep. As he rubs the sleep from his eyes, Ennius makes a tired grab for his familiar bronze sword. The sword is short, considering his youth and inexperience with sharp object. Barely more than a foot long, the sword has been all he knew of martial combat since his other had first started instructing him three years ago. His mother was and still is a difficult taskmaster. His memories briefly flashing back to the days where he would go without food for several hours simply because he had still not mastered a swing or stance.

He hadn't shown his mother the stance and swordplay style he was learning from his dreams. He wouldn't show her until he knew he had mastered it. He couldn't explain it, but Ennius knew as long as he had those strange dreams about the green-haired girl, he would still have something else he needed to learn. And speaking of learning, Ennius now had the most difficult lesson yet to master. It was a finishing blow the girl had used against him in his dreams to devastating effect. If the girl had chosen to not hold back ever so slightly, he would have died in the dream. Ennius knew of the superstition of people dying in the physical world if they died in the dream world but he didn't wish to see if such a superstition was true.

Raising himself from his bed, Ennius carefully and quietly exited the small house he had always known as home and walked over to the small hill near his home, to which was located at its base. At the top of the hill was an old oak tree. The tree had long since died from some random disease or illness, but it proved to be the ideal training partner for the young Ennius. Slowly stretching his body, Ennius eventually adopted the stance he learned from his first dream with that mysterious girl.

For one only eight years old, Ennius was much more mature than the average child. He was always respectful to his elders, and even to those younger than himself. His hazel hair and brown eyes were always the talk of whatever housewife met him and his mother as they attended to their shopping. He was very thin, even though he had been training for so long now, and even though he knew that his physique as a child should be this way, he was still annoyed by the lack of muscle on his frame.

Shaking the distracting thoughts from his mind, Ennius attacked the tree, attempting to create some sort of rhythm before going in for his first attempt at that finishing strike. A forward stab that soon transitioned into an overhead vertical swing, that then became a horizontal downward slash. None of these attacks felt as if they could flow into that move. Was he missing something? Was there another part of the move that his dream self hadn't seen? It wouldn't solve anything to spend time worrying about since he would just experience the same thing again that night. Bu still, his curiosity was already getting the better of him, and it hadn't even been half an hour since he awoke from his dream. With a sigh, he let his sword drop to the ground as he sat down in the dewy grass of the morning.

Helmine awoke with a start from her bed. She had once again experienced the same dream she had not more than a month ago. It was the dream where he precious one and only son was taken away from her never for her to see again. As a mother, she knew that one day her Ennius would leave the nest to make his way into the world, but for now, especially in her dreams, she wanted nothing more than for him to remain her little boy. She buried her face into her hands as she calmed herself down from the terror she had experienced. There was a reason she had started training him and as long as she was able to finish teaching him all she knew, he would be fine, even if she wasn't by his side one day.

'_Hard to believe how having a child can change a woman'_ Helmine thought to herself with a smile as she got out of bed.

Walking down the hallway of their home, Helmine gently cracked open the door to peer inside to see if he was still sleeping. She wasn't surprised to see the bed empty, automatically knowing that he had gone to the hill near their home in order to practice his swordplay. She learned about his secret training since a week after he had started. She wouldn't be a very good mother if she didn't know where her son was, after all. With a snicker, she closed the door and pretended she had never checked his room. When he was ready, he would tell her on his own about what he always did when he left.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yes, this is a different writing style compared to my usual one. Don't know why I wrote it like that, it just happened. =/


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** This is just a little teaser I'm uploading to show you guys because I'm just that excited about it. Any spoilers that exist in the vanilla copy have been edited in this copy. But if any of you guess what it is, don't do it in the review section, I want it to be somewhat of a surprise for everyone when this story eventually comes to light. There will be one more upload after this one, though. If everything goes according to my plan and expectations, this story should begin sometime early next year or late this year. you don't have to read this unless you want to, so feel more than free to skip it.

* * *

As Helmine walks into the kitchen of their small home she scans their food stores to find an appropriate breakfast for the two of them. Apples, bread, cheese, strawberry jam…the possibilities were few and far between. They would have to go shopping today.

"Ennius has been a good boy, like always," Helmine speaks to herself, "I think I'll treat him to a new sword. His bronze one must be wearing down by now…"

Helmine's ears perk up as the sound of a door quietly closing signal her to her son's return from whatever he was previously doing. As she suppresses a small laugh forming in her throat, Helmine prepares to humor her son pretending she is still ignorant of his daily outings. Stifling what she knows is a fake yawn, Ennius walks into the room, some tears welling in his eyes, as if he had taken a huge yawn.

"Do you sleep well?" Helmine asks her son as he gives her a good morning hug.

"Yeah…" Ennius responds with another fake yawn.

"Good," Helmine says with a smile, "How does toast with strawberry jam for breakfast sound?"

"Delicious!" Ennius yells as he jumps up and down in joy.

"Good! Then let me get started…" Helmine says as she takes some bread out and places it onto the stove before she begins to mutter a chant to herself as she puts out her hand.

The chant is something with and without meaning to Ennius, but he has heard the same chant so many times in his young life that he has memorized it. Though he does not know what the words mean, he knows it's the incantation to one of the magic spells his mother often uses to accomplish mundane tasks in a smaller time-frame. Now as always, Ennius stares in wonder at his mother as she performs a feat he could only dream of doing.

"**Honoo yo**!" Helmine shouts softly before a small flame bounces out of her hand out from nowhere and ignites the firewood underneath the stove.

The wood crackles from the flame as the two sit patiently for their bread to cook, each staring at the stove, but Helmine often takes a sideways glance at her son, the sparkle of fascination dancing in his eyes. She has never allowed him to chant any of the ancient language or even touch a tome. She wants him to learn and master at least one martial style before even allowing him to think of branching off into the dangerous world of magic. But a day will come in the future when he will be allowed to learn and when it comes, he shall become a master unlike any other. Helmine should know, he is her son after all.

"You stare every time I use magic," Helmine brings up to her son, "Tell Mommy; what do you think of whenever you stare off like that?"

"I dunno," Ennius tells her with a shrug, "I just think it's amazing, is all. I mean, you can do magic whenever you want! You're amazing, Mom!"

Helmine giggles a little at her son's compliment, "Not as amazing as you. Every day you shock me with how much you grow. Why, soon you'll be as tall as I am!"

"That's gonna be a while…" Ennius sighs as he kicks his feet upwards, "When are you going to teach me about magic?"

At his question, Helmine goes silent as she gazes out of a window and towards the sky. For a while, she remains unmoving, except only to remove the fully cooked toast off the stove and onto two plates for the both of them. Eventually, as she stares into her un-jammed toast, Helmine speaks up,

"When you're older. Besides, you've still to learn fully about swordplay. It's better to focus on thing before moving onto something else."

"Okay," Ennius relents with a sigh, though not a depressed one, "But you will teach me one day, right?" His eyes beam with hope as he makes eye contact.

"Without a doubt" Helmine assures him as she tousles his hair.

Several hours later…

"What are we doing here?" Ennius asks his mother as he holds her hand while they walk up to the blacksmith's shop.

The shop itself is simple in design. It is nothing more than a large, rectangular building built with evenly sanded dark wood. A large sign over the top of the building has the symbol of a hammer and a blazing fire. Instead of a door is a large open rectangular hoe for people to use to walk in and out with. Steam is running out of a large hole in the ceiling, allowing for ventilation.

"Well," Helmine tells her son, "You've been such a wonderful boy lately that I thought I should treat you to a brand new sword to train with. Your old one is wearing out, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Ennius agrees, "It can barely even crack off bark on the old tree! ...I mean, yeah! Yeah is what I meant…" Ennius thinks he can feel sweat dripping down his neck.

"What was that?" Helmine asks innocently, as if not hearing her son's little slip of the tongue.

"Nothing!" Ennius says with a slightly red flush in his cheeks.

"Stop blushing!" Helmine playfully teases her son, "You don't want all the women in the market place stopping to pinch your cheek again, do you?"

"No way!" Ennius shouts as he shakes his head vigorously.

"Good," Helmine nods, "Now then, let's go in now."

The air inside the blacksmith's is thick with the smell of iron, burning wood, and sweat. In front of a large forge, a man is pounding away at what appears to be a horseshoe with a hammer. The man is burly, with a lot of hair growing all over his body. Even though he is hunched over, he appears to be very tall for the average man. After a moment more of pounding with his hammer, the man finally raises the horseshoe into the air with his prongs and examines it for any imperfections. Satisfied, the man dumps the horseshoe into a bucket of water and then raises.

"Oh!" the man says as he sees Helmine and Ennius standing at the doorway. "Sorry about that! I didn't see ya come in! Holler the next time you come in, or you may find yourselves standing there all day!"

The man is balding, but the hair he has is a dark brown. His black eyes have a soothing look to them. Ennius instinctively clings to the back of Helmine's dress.

"I apologize," Helmine tells the blacksmith as she places a hand over Ennius's cheek, "I'll be sure to remember that for next time. But not to worry, we weren't waiting long."

"That's good then!" the blacksmith laughs, "That your son? Precious little tyke, he is."

"Thank you" Helmine says as she looks to Ennius, "He's my pride and joy."

"I've got a son and daughter around his age," the blacksmith goes on, "What's your name, little guy?"

Ennius continues to cling to his mother's dress, merely poking one eye out to observe the blacksmith without giving a reply.

"Ennius," Helmine sings to him, "Come on now; introduce yourself."

"H-Hello…" Ennius lets out with a nervous stutter, "My name is Ennius."

"There. That wasn't too bad, was it?" Helmine tells him before she turns to the blacksmith again, "I'm terribly sorry, my son isn't comfortable around strangers."

"Not at all," the blacksmith laughs again, "My daughter and son used to be the same way. Well, living in this part of the village gives the young ones a lot more chances to get to know one another. The name's Bryan. Might I ask for yours, madam?"

"Helmine," Helmine tells Bryan, "Tell me Bryan; would you happen to have any iron swords in stock?"

"Hm…iron swords?" Bryan repeats aloud to himself, "I dunno. Let me check the back and I'll be right back, O.K.?"

Waving his hand, Bryan walks into a room in the back of the store, leaving Helmine and Ennius to wait patiently in front of the counter. Once a few minutes of waiting pass, a little girl the same age of Ennius runs into the store.

"Daddy!" the girl cheerfully calls out as she jumps onto the counter, using her arms to support herself.

The girl has short blond hair and bright blue eyes. Freckles are splattered around her nose and cheeks. The girl wears a simple brown dress and a bonnet over her hair.

"Emily!" a woman's voice calls out as an older woman comes storming into the blacksmith, holding a little boy's hand in one of her and a basket in the other. The woman is almost a mirror image of the girl, though obviously older. The little boy clutching her hand looks incredibly like Bryan, though he possesses his mother's eyes.

"Mommy!" the girl tells her mother as if she hadn't run off ahead of her, "Daddy isn't here! Do you think he's in the back?"

"Emily, how man time have I told you?!" the woman scolds her daughter, "Don't run off on your own; no matter what! You have to stay with me when we're out!"

"But we were so close!" Emily says in self-defense.

"It doesn't matter how clos−Oh! My apologies…" the woman says as she realizes that Helmine and Ennius are in the vicinity.

"No need," Helmine says to her politely with a giggle, "Your daughter is very adventurous."

"Almost too much for comfort," the woman sighs. Then her eyes fall on Ennius, still clinging to Helmine's dress, "Is that your son? Needed some extra muscle with the shopping?"

"Yes," Helmine nods with a laugh, "That's one way to look at it, I suppose."

While the woman begin some small talk, Emily jumps off the counter and begins to take a peek past Helmine and star at Ennius. Ennius, still wary, ducks behind his mother again, prompting Emily to chase after him.

"Hey," Emily starts up as she grabs hold of Ennius's sleeve, "My name is Emily. What's yours?"

"E-Ennius…" Ennius stutters out once again.

"E-Ennius? That's a funny name!" Emily laughs.

"Is not!" Ennius says with a slight rise in his tone.

Emily!" Emily's mother chastises her, "Stop annoying the boy!"

"But he won't talk otherwise, Mommy!" Emily argues back.

"I'm so sorry" Emily's mother apologizes again.

"No need," Helmine laughs, "My little boy could use someone to drag him out of his shell."

"My name is Sarah," Emily's mother introduces herself, "And my son over here is Frank."

"Hello…" Frank greets Helmine as he looks at his feet.

"Hello, Sarah, Frank, my name is Helmine," Helmine introduces herself, "It's nice to meet the both of you."

"Likewise," Sarah agrees with a nod, "So what brought you to my husband's smithy?"

"I was going to by my son a new sword,' Helmine tells her, "His bronze one is just about worn out."

"He's training with a sword at that young of an age?" Sarah asks in surprise, "He's so young!"

"Better to learn while he's young then when he's older" Helmine tells her.

Frank lets out a bored sigh as he continues to hold his mother's hand, a little anxious to let go and explore his father's workplace.

Helmine notices his dissatisfaction and bends down to her knee in order to speak with him, "Frank? Would you mind doing me a big favor?"

"Huh?" Frank asks as he looks directly at Helmine.

"My son Ennius doesn't have any friends. He may not show it, but he can get lonely quiet easily. Would you try to be his friend? I'm sure he'd be very grateful. Besides, you won't have to keep clinging to your mother if you go play with him." Helmine smiles all the while when conversing with Frank. It's not how you ask a child, but how you make it worth their while.

"O.K.!" Frank says in glee as he lets go of his mother's hand and runs off to where Emily and Ennius are.

"He just ran off, just like that!" Sarah says in wonder, "Honestly!"

"I'm sure he will have more fun playing with his sister and Ennius than listening to us talk" Helmine says.

"True" Sarah nods.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is the last of the updates for now! And for those who are curious, the incantation for the fire spell was from Tear Ring Saga. My thanks to the Fire Emblem Wikia for having the runes translated! Starting in two weeks will be my summer vacation, and with it, tons of Rekka No Ken uploads in the future! I'm thinking I'll be able to upload at least one per week. Sound good to you guys?


End file.
